


Love Drowns in Brighton

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 那是只屬於他的臨海沙灘，至少只有此刻，這樣也好。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Love Drowns in Brighton

  
經過被大量行程所塞滿的一個星期後，他們總算迎來可以無所事事地休息的一天，該說是夥伴對於新鮮與未知的事物充滿了旺盛的好奇心，使布屈從懷俄明處理完事情，來到紐約加入自己和埃塔的隨行後，便拉著兩人到處跑遍了曼哈頓的大街小巷，似乎不曾擔心耗費過度的體力與金錢——他可是親手幫布屈提著兩袋伴手禮的那個人，日舞在瞄了眼袋子裡的昂貴甜點後，低聲嘆口氣。

在消耗掉對方清單裡打算要去的地點和半些精神後的隔一天，日舞才精神飽滿地從午間清醒過來，上個星期他可都被迫得在太陽尚未升起時被喚醒，這讓他意識到，無法滿足安穩的睡眠能說是世上最痛苦的折磨之一。棕髮男人下意識地往床的另一側望過去，發現他的女伴已經先行於他起床了，那稍微半開的窗簾便是證明，於是日舞用慢吞吞的速度下床，去鏡子前打理好自己的樣貌與穿著後，下樓走到客廳。 

然後他看見自己的夥伴正悠哉地翹腳，在飯桌上吃著昨天買來的上等甜品，而布屈在望見剛睡醒的日舞後，向他招了招手。「早安，」夥伴愜意的嗓音替日舞多少掃除了睡意，「你還沒吃午餐呢，要來吃點心嗎？」

沒有人剛起床就吃高熱量的甜食吧。日舞本想向對方說出這句，不過在感覺到腹部傳來翻滾攪動的聲音後，他順著自己的食慾，坐在布屈旁邊的空椅子上，吃起眼前的食物來。意外的是，帶點苦澀的巧克力中和不過甜的果醬，一起順著唾液入了嘴裡，對於不擅吃糕點的日舞而言，是一次滿不錯的體驗，他甚至在吃完後滿意地舔了嘴邊沾到的巧克力碎屑。

「不錯吃。」日舞拿起口袋裡的手帕擦拭著嘴。

「當然，我特別挑的。」布屈露出得意的笑容。

他也才在解決完飢餓後，注意到埃塔似乎並不在這幢公寓裡，詢問之下得知埃塔早先於兩人，出門逛街去了。「她說不想占用到男人的時間。」布屈也享用完他的那一份甜點，並同樣拿起手帕抹了一把嘴，「可能是指逛街很無聊吧？我倒覺得還好。」

「是滿無聊。」日舞附和起那一句。

布屈起身收拾起桌上的兩盤紙製碟子，並將掉落在桌上的小殘屑清理乾淨，「不如我們也去過屬於男人的時間，如何？」他一邊說著，「像埃塔說的那樣。」

「我們已經陪你一整個星期了。」日舞在聽到那句後皺起眉頭來。

「你不喜歡跟我獨處呀？」擁有淺色頭髮的男人背對著夥伴，將垃圾丟入桶中，像是故意不讓對方看見他當下的表情。

日舞本想說些什麼，不過他的腦筋始終無法動得比布屈來得快，解釋起埃塔或是對方的身分又顯得氣氛之詭異，想了許久，他才半放棄地讓自己靠在椅背上，順便想著自己面對夥伴總老是在退讓。「你想去哪裡？」日舞問道。

「海灘。」布屈笑著瞇起雙眼。

他就這樣再次被對方拉上探險的旅程。

起初日舞對海灘位於哪裡並沒有概念——畢竟不曾親眼望過海洋，也對大海的興趣不大，他只是跟著布屈一起付錢搭上馬車，心裡想或許花上個十幾分鐘就可以到達目的地了。他聽見夥伴向馬車夫說明他們要去的地點，馬車夫似乎也回了幾句，日舞並沒有聽清楚，不過他看著布屈又再掏出幾個硬幣交給馬車夫，對方才開始駕起馬車，開始前進。

有些不平整的路地導致馬車小小地晃動了幾下，這點倒是和以往在中西部生活一樣，他不免感到一絲懷念感。為了讓自己擁有良好的乘坐體驗，日舞將身軀的重心靠在窗戶旁邊，並悠閒地覽過曼哈頓街區的景色，那些繁華的店面以及擁擠的人潮顯然無法與過往的荒漠相比，他默默想著自己比較喜歡兩者中的哪一方。

「我們要去的地方叫什麼名字？」日舞隨口問了一句。

「布魯克林。」布屈也跟自己一樣在觀賞街上的風景，他給予答覆。

對於紐約所分隔的地區並沒有太多的研究，日舞應了一聲。

有的時候他都覺得，布屈看起來什麼都懂的樣子，連他們應該要先抵達紐約的哪裡，都是布屈負責規劃的。或許這就是對方吸引人之處，他暗自在心裡想著，我也是被吸引的人之一。

馬車一路顛簸，跟著兩人的心跳聲一起。

也不曉得時間過了多久——他們可在車上聊了許久的話題，兩個人身為鄉村出生的小孩，從來沒有機會可以見到海面的波動與陽光反射於水的美麗畫面，出自於這一點，布屈才提出去海灘看一看的要求。日舞已經沒了一個星期累積的疲倦感，他倒是認同般的點頭，自己多少也想有個看過大海的經驗，好拿來在酒館買醉時吹噓一把。他想，說出這個理由肯定會被布屈笑話。

馬車在行經東河大橋時，兩人都好奇地往外頭探望，他們未曾見過這麼長的一座橋面，都市現代化的造物著實給兩位牛仔帶來深遠的一課。布屈望見帆船在橋下的東河遊動，他指向那好幾艘船，和日舞一起想著他們之後要搭到阿根廷的船隻，究竟長什麼樣子。

到達另外一端的布魯克林，布屈發現都市的高樓大廈都差不遠後，有些失去了興致，他恍神地看著街上的人群，日舞也是，兩人就這樣安靜地各自看著左右方的街道，直到抵達他們所要抵達的目的地。

偶爾日舞會偷偷撇過一眼布屈的臉龐，他也不明白自己為何有這種舉止。

結果當他們走下馬車，已經是臨近傍晚的時間了，日舞並沒有想到這一趟會跑到如此遙遠的地方，那坐久了的下半身甚至有了僵硬感，他稍微動了動雙腳，好讓身體能夠舒適一些，而他的夥伴則是在一旁露出欣喜的表情，像是年少無知的孩子看到新玩具的反應。「是海，」布屈訝異地說著，「日舞，你有看到嗎？」

聽到夥伴這麼說，日舞也跟著抬起頭，注視起眼前的一片景色。

於是他看見毫無邊際的汪洋啃食掉了半個從天空落下的夕陽，而那剩下的餘暉灑落在璀璨的海平面上，渲染出溫暖的色彩，那光芒的本體可說是刺眼，但那倒映在海洋的身影又讓人無法挪開視線。日舞沒有想過大海實際上會如此地巨大，巨大到與之相比，自己的身形是如此渺小，像是一粒沙子那樣不重要。他突然對以往自己的得意忘形感到慚愧，那壓根都不算什麼。

海浪沖刷著沙灘的聲音聽起來特別悅耳，使他陷入無垠的想像裡，但沒過多久這份寧靜就被攪碎了，布屈愉快地發出歡呼聲，並跑到沙灘上，用自己本來乾淨的昂貴皮鞋踢起沙子，那些細密的沙塵就這樣沾到深咖啡色的鞋頭、以及西裝褲腳上，他顯然不在乎這個，只耽溺於踏在沙子上的柔軟觸感，以及紛飛的沙粒。

日舞倒是想去實際感受海水的溫度，他脫下自己雙腳上的皮鞋與襪子，將那些都放置在靠近路邊的石頭旁——他不太希望花了大錢買來的時尚單品被弄髒了，接著他將褲管拉到膝蓋以下的位置，然後踏上了沙灘。

沙粒比他所想得還要柔軟更多，這讓日舞忍不住也伸出腳踢了一下沙子。

他緩慢地從沙灘走到岸邊，而他的夥伴早已經讓雙腳泡在海水裡了，像是害怕寧靜隨著大海淹沒腦袋，布屈甚至大力地踢著海水，製造出擾人的聲響，就像他剛剛踢著沙子那樣。日舞懶得開口說起對方的幼稚，他只是安靜地讓海水包裹住腳踝，並悠哉地將手插著口袋，就這樣望著布屈遊玩的樣子。

他也是現在才發現，夥伴的雙眼似乎就和大海的顏色一樣美麗。

有時他會聽聞與布屈在舞廳跳過舞的女士說，這個充滿魅力卻又孩子氣的舞伴擁有一雙跟大海相似深沉的眼瞳，只要認真望進那般顏色就會被捲進萬劫不復的愛戀之中，整個人被燃燒殆盡。日舞原先將這番類似的話當作無稽之談，那不過就又是幾個被對方忽悠的女性罷了，再者誰看過大海呢？這裡可是雜草叢生的中西部。

現在想來那些人說的竟然是事實，日舞想著，他也連帶發現沙子的顏色也與布屈頭髮的色澤相近。

那是只屬於他的臨海沙灘，至少只有此刻，這樣也好。

在日舞分神地想著別的瑣事時，布屈注意到對方發呆的神情看起來很好笑，於是他從海上撈起一把水，將那些帶著鹽巴的海水潑在日舞整理乾淨的深藍色西裝上，棕髮男人感覺到不適的黏膩感後才從意識中清醒過來。

｢布屈！」他不滿地怒吼對方的名字，並且報復性地也向夥伴潑水。

兩個人早就不在意所有一切了，那特別訂製的高級西裝被海水暈染出水漬、沾染上沙塵的褲管、以及此起彼落的笑鬧聲，唯獨眼前的彼此才是真實。

日舞情不自禁地期待起逃跑到南美洲的生活，他們可以在新的天地開展更美好的將來，說不定他們居住的地方有海灘，他就可以再繼續看著布屈在沙子與海水交會之處玩耍，他和埃塔也可以陪伴著對方一起玩，一切的一切都是如此的完美。

而日舞不會想到，日後有多麼大的阻礙擋在兩人面前。

不管怎麼樣，那都是未來的他們要面對的事情了。

End.


End file.
